


Sleepover At Yellow's

by FalonomAfterMidnight



Series: Human AU Steven Universe [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Caught, Childhood Friends, Corporal Punishment, Cute, Discipline, F/F, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Ice Cream, Light Angst, Movie Night, Naughty, Non-Consensual Spanking, Punishment, Scary Movies, Scrapbooks, Shout-outs, Sleepovers, Spanking, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-23 22:33:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14942609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalonomAfterMidnight/pseuds/FalonomAfterMidnight
Summary: A flashback to when Pink Diamond's two mothers were both children.





	Sleepover At Yellow's

**Author's Note:**

> The spanking is only near the ending, but if you are too uncomfortable by the thought of it, please leave this page right now.

One June afternoon, Pink Diamond decided to explore her empty house while her parents, Yellow Diamond and Blue Diamond, were busy at work (as usual). The child decided to make her way down into the basement today, and she had fun checking around the cool space that smelled a bit funny, until a bookshelf caught her eye.

"Hm? What's this?" Pink went over to said bookshelf, and noticed how several of the books were quite large in size.

They were old photo albums. Pink took the first one in line out, and opened it up. Inside of the picture book were troves of forgotten memories.

The early pages showed White Diamond in various times, such as on college campus, when she was dating her spouse, and their wedding. "Hehe, it's young Grandma!" Pink giggled.

Many more pages later, Pink stopped when she saw a picture of a weary, but smiling White holding a newborn Yellow Diamond in her arms. "Is that mom?" _Wow, she was a really cute baby!_ Pink internally squeed.

But even bigger surprises awaited her. Pink flipped past a couple more pages, then stopped to stare at some particular pages in awe. The first page of the series in question had the words "YELLOW AND HER FRIEND BLUE" at the top, and there were adorable photos of some very familiar-looking kids.

Pink did a double take in joy. "Mom, and... mom?" In one photo of the many archived over the years, a young Blue was happily hugging a young Yellow; both girls were in their pyjamas. In another picture, the two were eating a spaghetti & meatballs dinner at the table (and they were also looking straight into the camera with surprised expressions on their messy faces. Oh, how embarrassing to them!). But Pink's personal favorite photo had to be the one where her moms, as children, were peacefully sleeping together in a bed.

* * *

One Summer day, an 8-year-old Blue had the opportunity to go to a sleepover at her best friend's, Yellow Diamond's, house. And it was a good thing that she didn't have to walk far to the 9-year-old's house, because the young couple used to live right across the street from each other.

Yellow's mother, White, had to establish some special rules in her house for such occasions, of course. Lest the two girls get themselves or others seriously injured or sick, or end up breaking something really expensive, or even possibly both of those outcomes.

"Okay. So: bedtime is at 11 tonight, don't watch anything rated over PG, and don't sneak any treats without asking first. Is that clear?" said White.

"Okay, mom." replied Yellow.

"No problem, Mrs. Diamond." replied Blue.

White smiled in content when the kids were in agreement to be careful. "Enjoy yourselves, girls." And White then left to go upstairs and do some work on her computer.

"C'mon, Blue!" Exclaimed Yellow as she grabbed the other girl's hand and started leading her upstairs to her room. "Let's go have fun!"

So anyway, a sleepover meant _so_ much awesome stuff to do, like watching movies, staying up past your bedtime, eating snacks that only the other house contains (sneaky sneaky), playing video games, and more!

And that's exactly what the two of them did. They played and had tons of fun well into the evening.

Before 11 PM, White came in the living room as the kids (having already washed up and changed into their sleepwear) were watching TVO. "Time for bed, girls." She said.

"Awwww..." Blue and Yellow whined.

"Ah ah! No arguing about this. March!" White said a bit more sternly.

And the girls shut off the TV, reluctantly went to Yellow's bedroom, crawled into her bed, and they fell asleep. ...Except not really.

As soon as the whole house sounded still, Yellow was the first to sit up in her bed, still awake. "Psst..." She nudged her friend. "Hey, Blue..."

"Hmm?" Blue rubbed her eyes, having nearly drifted off.

Yellow put a finger up at her mouth, motioning to Blue to keep her voice down. "Sshh..." She shushed, then said, "How about we watch some more TV?" Yellow quietly asked her girlfriend with a grin.

Blue began smiling at the thought of doing all the big-kid things she ever wanted to try when nobody was around to judge them and their actions. "...Yeah!" She quietly replied. But the smile then faltered. "...But don’t you think your mom’ll notice we're not in bed?" nervously asked Blue as she clutched the covers.

"No way. She'll never hear us." answered Yellow confidently.

The blonde girl got out of her bed, and silently made her way into the hallway to her mother's bedroom. After making sure that White was fast asleep, Yellow went back to her room to report to Blue.

"The coast is clear." Yellow assured.

Blue giggled, got out of bed herself, and tiptoed out of the room as well. The two carefully made their way down the steps, and finally came back into the living room. Yellow grabbed the remote, turned the TV back on, and flipped past a couple of channels until something caught her eye.

"What's on?" asked Blue.

Yellow checked the description of what movie they were about to watch. "Hey, it's _Evil Bear_! And it's the 'uncut R-rated version'!" Yeah, grown-up movies often sound _very_ cool to third-graders.

Suddenly, Blue got an idea herself. She went into the kitchen and opened the freezer. "Yellow! Yellow!" Blue said as she was returning from the kitchen. "Look what I have!" In her hands was a tub of strawberry ice cream and a pair of spoons.

"Awesome!" Yellow grinned in delight.

The girls sat down on the couch and enjoyed their grown-up show with their frozen dairy treat. As the (admittedly campy) horror movie played on the screen, Blue warmly nuzzled her friend. And for some reason, Yellow was starting to feel her cheeks growing hot...

All was going wonderfully... well, at least up until White got up rather early in the morning to use the bathroom. After she finished her business, White heard odd noises coming from downstairs. _Hm? What's going on...?_

As White started to head downstairs to investigate the disturbances, the kids heard her over their movie. Their joy came to halting crashes as chills ran down their spines.

"Yellow! Let's get outta here now!" Blue swallowed her ice cream and tugged on her friend's sleeve. "I think your mom's coming!"

Yellow almost choked on her spoon as she jolted up in shock. "Oh no!" She began to panic as well.

The girls were now terrified that they were possibly going to be busted any minute, and they started to leave the scene of the crime to make a mad dash back to Yellow's bedroom when they unfortunately bumped into White.

"What are you two doing up?!" White suddenly raised her voice.

"O-oh, nothing, mommy..." Yellow feigned innocence.

"Yeah, n-nothing at all, Mrs. Diamond..." Blue lied in fear.

White marched past them and over to the living room, and saw the mini-den Blue and Yellow made. She was most certainly appalled when she put all the factors in the equation for big trouble together.

"Watching a restricted scary movie, eating ice cream without my permission, _and_ staying up WAY past your bedtimes?!" White lectured as she shut off the TV. "You girls know better than that!"

"I didn't go get ice cream, Blue did!" Yellow pointed to the other girl.

"Hey, it was _your_ idea to watch TV!" Blue angrily fired back.

"Enough!" White yelled, cutting off the kids' blame game. "Now, lying to and disobeying an adult? What do you have to say for yourselves?" She said as she was leaving the living room to put the ice cream back in the freezer and the spoons in the sink.

"W-we're sorry..." Blue and Yellow apologized, clearly guilty.

"Apology accepted, girls...” started White as she came back from the kitchen. "...But that doesn’t mean you’re not getting punished." White then sat down on a chair and gestured to them to come closer. "You two are going to get a good spanking for this kind of disobeying."

"Nooooo...!" Blue and Yellow cried as they shrunk away.

White ignored their cries. "Yellow, come over here first."

"Nonononono!" pleaded Yellow as she shook her head quickly and covered her butt with her hands.

"Come here right _now_ , young lady, or you're going to get double the amount." White warned.

Yellow gave in, and slowly walked over while avoiding eye contact.

White picked Yellow up, laid her over her lap, pulled her pyjama pants and underwear down to her knees, and swatted her bare behind with her free hand. White spanked her daughter several times firmly as Yellow was bawling and pleading for her mother to stop. After the swattings ended, Yellow was set back down after her clothes were pulled back up, and she stood on the carpet in tears.

"Come here, Blue." White commanded to Blue, who was already crying after witnessing what Yellow went through.

"Y-you can’t spank me! O-only _my_ mom can spank me!" shouted Blue as she clutched her behind.

"Young lady, your mother gave me permission to discipline you this way if you acted up at my house." explained White. “Now come over here this instant!”

Blue reluctantly obeyed, and she walked over to White.

White proceeded to pick up Blue, laid her over her lap, and pulled her nightgown up and her underwear down to her knees. White then swatted Blue’s bare bottom with her hand as Yellow couldn't do anything but nervously watch. After she spanked her several times, White set the crying girl down.

And both weeping girls were promptly sent back to bed holding their sore (but thankfully covered up) butts, with no dessert privileges for the rest of the week.

* * *

"Grandma, what were my parents like when they were my age?" Pink asked White one day, as the former was sitting in the latter's lap.

White chucked as she fondly remembered Yellow's carefree childhood days. "Very much like you, honey."

**Author's Note:**

> No, I don't think I was ever spanked as a child, so, please, don't worry about this author.
> 
> Anwyay, thanks for reading!


End file.
